Samantha Goddess of Everything
by Marshmallow Chick
Summary: This is more about Sami's life at camp half-blood before and after percy arrives.


Samantha

Let's Recap

My name is Samantha. My last name is unknown. Camp Half Blood is all that I can remember it's all that anyone can remember for me really. I was found, as a baby, on the steps of the Big House. The only thing that had come with me was around my neck. It was a necklace with three crystals on it.

One crystal was a water drop it was made out of sapphire and looked like water was moving around inside it. Another crystal was a mini lightning bolt made out of metal and gold. (Could hurt someone if not careful) and the last one was an obsidian skull.

They all took me in. I even became "camp mascot" for a while. The Hephaestus cabin made all my baby stuff. They made me a sword and a dagger out of celestial bronze so I could chose when I grew up. My sword was disguised as my dummy and my dagger was put up stairs until I could hold it properly. Now you're wondering,

"Why wouldn't she use the dagger instead that's smaller than a sword," but my sword grows with me as does my dagger. They also made me my cot, which would look after me if Mr. D wasn't.

The Hermes cabin would take care of me outside and I would go and watch them do the camp activities. The Aphrodite cabin would style me up and chose my baby clothes. They would always pester me and say stuff like "aawwwww she's so cute" and "I bet you she is an Aphrodite kid"

That's normally when my cabin leader came along and told them to paint their nails.

On Friday I would be in Chiron's arms cheering on all the teams, as I didn't know which one is in.

"GOO GOO GOO!" I would say.

"Yes my child Go Go Go," said Chiron as he chuckles softly.

Then I would scream then laugh my cute little baby laugh until one team won.

When it was my 1st birthday I still wasn't allowed to do any camp activities. So normally you'd find me down at the beach. One time Poseidon walked out of the water.

"Excuse me But who are you?" I asked my baby voice gone my language a lot better more like a daughter of Athena.

"My dear child I am Poseidon" he said while he patted down my messy chocolate hair.

"Poseidon?" I asked confused and I felt the water drop on my necklace burn on to my skin.

"Yes Poseidon,"

He sits down on the beach and motions me to sit down next to him. I sat down because I started to feel tired yep just my one-year-old body becoming tired. I yawned and he motioned me to sit closer. I didn't want to upset him (even a one year old knows not to upset a god) and moved closer. I could smell the sea coming off him and it made my eyes droop. I was literally touching him but he didn't seem to mind he started talking about the ocean. All I could do was stare in to his sea green eyes as he brushes his raven black hair out of his face.

"You have beautiful crystal blue eyes you know that?" he said as he noticed me looking at him.

I yawned once more and he got that I was tired and said, "Listen to the waves,"

As I did a very cool breeze washed over me and I cuddled closer. He laughed and that was enough to drift me off to sleep.

I woke up the next day with people asking questions about why Lord Poseidon carried me into camp. So I guess that's what happened after.

"What do you mean?" I asked my cabin leader

"I mean Lord Poseidon brought you into camp when the conch horn sounded asleep in his arms," he replied.

"Oooohhh Well…" I started to reply but the conch horn sounded for breakfast.

"Save it. HERMES CABIN LINE UP NOW!" he shouted to get everyone's attention. We all lined up in one strait line to go to breakfast. Everyone was staring at me as if I had dieses I looked up at Chiron and he gave me a pitying look, as did Mr. D. I looked at back down at my apple and my blue orange juice. I loved blue I don't know why but I've always had. Though this time I changed it back to orange and sipped it. After Breakfast I followed my line and returned to my cabin where I told my cabin leader everything. When I was done he looked at me surprised at what I just told him but gave me a pitying look after saying it wasn't my fault as this was a major god we were talking about. Then he told me that Chiron and Mr. D wanted an explanation as well. As I walked up to the Big House the camp was being attacked again. I knew my orders. To go to the Big House with Chiron and Mr. D until it was safe to come out. With that I ran as fast as my pudgy little legs would take me until I reached the big house once inside I ran to Mr. D's office were I saw a man in a suit with Chiron and Mr. D. I must have looked puzzled because Chiron came up to me and asked,

"What is it child"

I told him camp was being attacked again. He just told me to sit down and play with my sword, which now looked like a hairband. I looked at the man and he looked at me as well and for some reason the lightning bolt on my necklace began to glow I looked down but ignored it and began again to play with my sword as they talked.

" THIS IS UNACSEPTIABLE HE CAN NOT JUST WALZ IN HERE WITH HER IN HIS ARMS!" The man stood there as thunder boomed over the valley.

"I know my lord but she was not harmed," Chiron answered looking very scared.

Then a girl turned up at the door not realizing that the man in the suit was there,

"It's safe she can come out n… oh my gods Lord Zeus I am so sorry I had no idea," and with that she kneeled to the man in the suit then got up and walked over. She grabbed my hand and started to walk out again but with every step the pain in my chest got worse until I was standing in front of Lord Zeus and I collapsed at his feet screaming. I blacked out for the second time in two days.

I woke up in the infirmary with electric blue eyes staring down at me.

"Are you ok?" said the man who looked like Lord Zeus.

"Yes mi-lord," I replied fingering my chest but the necklace was gone.

"It's in your cabin my dear," when he said that I suddenly got worried because they could steal it.

"Excuse me Lord Zeus but do you know who my mum and dad is?" I ask excitement burning in my eyes.

He looked taken back at my question his eyes filled with sadness.

"No my dear child but you are very smart for a one year old maybe a daughter of Athena?" and with that he stayed with me till I fell asleep.

When I turned five I could finally fight and do all of the camp activities so it's now normal though of course I still visit the beach, as it is my favorite place at camp. It's been like that ever since. I watched people come and go. I made new friends and lost old ones to be forever stuck in the Hermes cabin with nowhere to go. Until one night my best friend, Grover, had to go on a protector job to save three demigod kids. I was bored and wanted adventure so that night I followed him out of camp and in to the mortal's world. I wasn't afraid and had been training all my life for this moment I was the best swords man, archer, hand-to-hand combat and everything else at camp.

"I can smell you Sam. You can come out," Grover said as he watched me come out into the open.

" This is why I never play hide and seek with you G-man," I say laughing my head off as he looks to his left and his right.

"I told you not to come!"

"You can't restrain me. I AM THE HULK AND HULK SMASH!"

"Hahahaha. Fine you can come but I am not responsible for you."

"Oh yes you are. Ok so now where are we headed?"

" We are headed for Washington DC."

"All righty then lets go."

We traveled though New York then Grover found a car that was abandoned on the side of the road. When we reached Washington DC Grover got Iris messaged by Chiron about my disappearance but of course being Chiron he knew I was there and wasn't mad at me or Grover though the gods were. When the Iris message finished he told me to head to the park, as there was a demi-god there. Then he told me to look down an ally way near an old Chinese place as that was the second closest, then Grover would go to the one that's strongest that's the one wondering the streets for food. First I went to the park where a girl my age with curly blonde hair and grey eyes. Definitely a daughter of Athena I should be all right. As a walk up two say hello, she pulled out a dagger and waved it in my face threatening to poke my eyeball out.

"Hey watch where you put that thing you could like poke someone's eye out. Mmm mm mm mm." I said while acting all sassy and clicking my fingers while she starts laughing her head off.

" Who are you?"

"Ohh no one in particular."

That's when all hell broke lose


End file.
